


The Tomb of Bast

by EmiliaVBlake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Archaeologist Severus, Archaeology, Care of Magical Creatures, Cats, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Soul Bond, The Mummy AU, Transgender Ron, light ptsd, mummy - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe based on the Mummy movies
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Ronald Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	The Tomb of Bast

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't have done this w/out the lovely help of my alphas  
> [Naomi Jameston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/pseuds/NaomiJameston) and [Moonstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone281)
> 
> Thank you so much for pushing me forward and encouraging me to write this.

If they had neighbors they would certainly be more than a little pissed off. But, they didn't really care. Not when there were lips, hands, limbs moving in every direction.

A gasp and a deep groan filled the air just as the headboard slammed against the wall, threatening to crash through. Breathless whimpers filled the air as a slender arm came free from the ropes and dug right into wavy, dark hair, lined with silver. The owner tugged hard, drawing a moan from the man as her teeth dug into his lower lip, giving her leverage.

She hooked her leg around his thigh and flipped them over, taking the dominant position as she sank herself fully on him.

"Cheater," he hissed as he bucked his hips, stealing a yelp from her.

"Fuck you," she moaned, digging her nails into his chest, before leaning down and kissing him hard, teeth knocking and lips melding together before she leaned back and began riding him, panting softly as she moved, "You're taking your time this morning and I told you I was late. Or maybe, you're just losing your touch, old man."

He sneered up at her, even though his eyes told her how glorious she looked astride him. Her wild curls, while not as long as they had been when they first started dating, still reminded him of a tree nymph and Gods if she wasn't the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. He leaned up, kissing her hard, flipping them over again, angling her hips to hit that place inside her he knew drove her insane.

She cried out, tightening her hold on his biceps as she lifted herself up so that they were face to face. She was moaning softly as his breath played gently on her face.

"Am I losing my touch now?" he chuckled, his voice wrapping around her like dark velvet.

"Shut up, Severus," she hissed, as his fingers slipped between them, rubbing her clit gently.

"Oh, I should stop then, don't want you to be late," he teased.

She growled, tightening her muscles around him until he groaned, "If you stop so help me I'll tease you for the rest of the week."

He kissed her hard, his fingers knowingly playing her, building her up to a crescendo as her head fell back, screaming his name as she came around him. His thrusts grew sloppy as she recovered groaning softly as she moaned, shuddering, as he shot inside her. He murmured her name softly as he leaned down, burrowing his face into her neck.

"Fuck, you're amazing," she murmured, fingers in his hair.

"You're going to be the death of me, witch," he murmured, pressing kisses to her neck.

She giggled softly, "Is it really such a bad way to go?"

He chuckled, "After all the times I've almost died this is the most pleasant."

She tensed slightly, remembering, nearly ten years ago to the day when she'd saved his life. You could barely tell now. His beard always had bald spots where the fangs had pierced deepest and his voice had only returned to normal in the last two or three years. It had been so long ago, but she still remembered the day she almost lost him.

She didn't even want to dwell on where she'd be right now if he wasn't there with her. She kissed him softly and he held her close, their bond glowing in the aftermath. He could sense her thoughts just as she could sense his. And while his were warm with the thought of how much he loved her, here she was, thinking about how she'd been so close to losing him.

"Stop thinking so much," he murmured, "You're going to make yourself feel guilty again."

She bit her lip and he chuckled, "Our day is already influenced by the bond and how people irritate us, Mia. Stop trying to start it with us already worrying and tired."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him hard, "If we're both tired it's because  _ someone _ , not saying any names here, stayed up until two this morning reading his new potion's book like I wouldn't notice an empty bed."

He rolled his eyes before getting out of bed. "I thought you were late."

She snorted, "As if you care. You just don't want to be lectured."

"I know better ways to keep from being lectured. One of which is keeping your mouth full," he teased, pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her as he burrowed his face into her neck, nibbling softly. She laughed, pushing him back playfully.

"You're such an idiot," she said, giggling softly, "Go get ready for work."

She pushed him away gently, grinning to herself as she moved toward the bathroom, ready to shower.

Severus smiled to himself, heading down into their kitchen, humming to himself as he thought about the woman in the shower above. To think it’d been ten years since the war, ten years since he hated her. He waved his wand, starting the coffee and tea, as he started breakfast. He strode through the living room toward the door, popping open the small cubby on the door, grabbing the post from inside just as a hand gripped his arse.

“Mia,” he tsk’d, “Keep that up and you’re going to be even later to work.”

He turned, smiling down at his wife as she smirked at him.

“It’s not my fault your arse is so grabbable, darling,” she replied.

He leaned down, kissing her gently, as she tugged the mail out of his hand, sashaying away. He chuckled, watching her go before summoning a robe and drawing it around himself. He followed after her, taking a seat as she summoned their respective tea and coffee to them, looking through the mail as Severus took the morning paper.

“You’ve got another letter from the Minister,” she murmured.

“Burn it,’ He replied, sipping his coffee as Hermione’s alarm went off again. She sighed, shaking her wand gently to get the sound to stop before downing the rest of her tea.

“Don’t be late,” she said, brushing her lips against his.

“Can an archeologist really be late if they aren’t actually on a site?” he asked, his brow quirking up as he watched her head toward the floo.

“Yes, if the Museum sets a schedule and you come in after the allotted time you’re late, Severus,” she said, trying not to smile, as she packed her breakfast.

“Agree to disagree, Hermione,” he replied before taking a long drink from his coffee.

“Whatever, Numpty, don’t forget to feed Horus,” she replied, rolling her eyes, “I’ll see you this evening.”

Severus watched her go, smiling softly to himself. He was still surprised that she put up with him after all these years. He headed into the office, chuckling at the screech that came from a perch. A large falcon launched itself toward him, swooping around him before landing back on its perch.

“Good morning to you as well, Horus,” he greeted, reaching out to the bird, who gently nipped his fingers. He fed the beast just as he heard a tapping on the window.

He sighed, but headed back towards the kitchen, looking out of the window to see a large barn owl who hooted from a perch they’d set up. He watched as the owl ate from the bag of mealworms left out there for them and opened the window, waiting for it to finish its snack. The barn owl happily hopped toward him, sticking their leg out for him to grab the note on it.

“Thank you,” he murmured, taking it gently, before shutting the window.

He unrolled it as Horus flew into the kitchen, perching on his stand by the floo, waiting to go to work with Severus.

“Give me a minute, Horus,” he murmured, sitting down and opening the letter as the bird started to preen his feathers.

_ Come by the center. Charlie’s acquired something fascinating from an American expedition. Newt’s been acquiring it for the past couple of weeks and it’s just arrived. And it came guarding something quite fascinating. We’ll go to the Museum right after. _

_ -RIL _

He muttered to himself, but knew if he didn’t show up at the Lestrange Magical Wildlife Conservation he’d have an angry little historian yelling at him. And while River Lestrange was more like quiet Rodoluphus, she had a drive and perchance to demand things very much like her mother, Bellatrix. And she would dig like a hunting dog until she found her target. It was always easier to placate her and show up.

He had to commend River’s perseverance, honestly. The young woman had quite the stigma attached to her after revealing who her birth parents were in order to take her inheritance when the second war started. She’d used the name and inheritance to make sure her family had  _ nothing _ they could use for Lord Voldemort. But, even after the war people were wary of her. It was the reason Charlie Weasley had progressively taken her surname when they married instead of keeping Weasley. They would be the first Purebloods in the Lestrange line to reject the Pureblood supremacy. It was one of the reasons Severus was proud to work with her.

Fifteen minutes later he was ready, carrying the bird on his arm as he floo’d into the LMWC.

“Horus!” a voice called as the bird flew away, screeching happily as he flapped his wings. The owner of the voice met him, her grey eyes watched him, amused as she rubbed Horus’s head.

“You took your time,” she smirked.

He sneered, “You’re lucky I came at all.”

River smiled at her godfather, reminding him of the Bellatrix from his youth, before letting Horus hop onto a perch in the foyer.

“Why are we here?” he asked.

“Charlie’s got something fascinating in the holding habitat. Something that might lead to our next excursion,” she said, motioning for him to follow her.

They walked through several departments before hitting a high security level. He waited patiently as she peeled back the wards and led him inside a research laboratory where several Magizoologist worked.

“Snape!” Charlie called, his friendly smile beaming even as he had fresh claw marks on his face.

“Did you go in there?” River asked, concern clear as she cupped his face.

“No, no,” he laughed, the redhead pushing her hands away, amused, “This was from a Kneazle in heat..”

Severus watched them, already bored as the redhead focused on him.

“Did she tell you what we’ve gotten in today?” he pressed.

“No,” Severus drawled, “She’s been quite secretive.”

“Right, I guess it’s best that way, honestly,” he said, his larkspur blue eyes filled with childish excitement. In moments like these, when Severus got to see Charlie amongst animals he reminded the older man of Weasley Senior.

River and Charlie had been a pain in Severus’s arse when he’d taught them. They’d both been involved in quite a lot of mischief, but here they were now, two of his closest friends. And if he knew them, this was bound to be a discovery worth waiting for.

He was brought into a smaller room surrounded by large windows looking into a habitat. He knew it was enchanted to mimic the landscape of whatever animal was inside it. It was one of the most important parts of the center. But, what he wasn’t expecting was to peer out and be surrounded by desert.

He peered around the habitat until his eyes landed on the large silver, dark grey, and black beast lying beneath a palm tree. An abnormally large cat peered at the glass, as though it could see through it. It’s green eyes flashed with magic before it began to lick itself and he frowned.

“What is it?” he asked, knowing that a normal house cat, even a dog-sized one, wasn’t something to keep in a cage.

“It’s a Bast,” Charlie announced, waiting for the go-ahead to fanboy to his heart’s content.

Severus’s brow furrowed as he quickly went through a rundown of animals he was familiar with, but couldn’t pinpoint it.

“More information?” he prompted, bracing himself for the onslaught that was Charlie Lestrange discussing animals.

“The Bast cat is the first domesticated animal in Ancient Egypt. They’re thought to be the creatures that made the Muggles there idolize and worship cats. Their looks modeled the cat and lion goddess. The first domesticated cats come from them, too. The Egyptian Mau of today is the smaller, non-magical family member,” he explained.

Severus’s eyes went right back to the animal as it moved, rolling in the sand, it’s coat catching in the sunlight mesmerising him.

“What’s so special about them?” he asked, shaking his head to clear it.

“Well, that’s the rub. I’ve only ever heard rumors of the Bast. No one’s seen one in nearly three thousand years! From some old text some of its powers is to locate water and bring it to the surface, some type of luck magic, mind magic of some kind. But, there’s not  _ nearly  _ enough information about them out there to know for certain.”

He walked forward, taking her in, his eyes filled with awe, “But, if she’s here that means there should be more! They are Polyamorous by nature. To what we know a Bast is always surrounded by another female mate and a male they share. I assume to protect their Kits. They come out in shades of gold and the size of jack rabbits according to ancient text about them. Perfect fodder for predators. So, I have to wonder where her mates are. The Bast was thought to be the reason Egypt prospered so well. It’s powers are completely unknown as they were thought to be extinct. Well, until two days ago.”

“What does this have to do with us?” Severus prompted, looking at River, who was smiling, amused by her husband.

“Nothing at first,” she said, before opening a drawer and pulling out one of the museum’s artifact boxes.

She cast a glove charm on both their hands before knocking off the protective charm on a golden necklace.

“What is this?” he murmured, instantly fascinated.

She lifted it gently and handed it to him. He inspected it, trying to figure out if it was jewelry or part of something important.

“It was around the Bast’s neck. A cat collar if I’ve ever seen one,” she explained, before pointing to the hieroglyphics on it, “I’d like to take it to Hermione to date. But, if I’m right, it’s from at least 1600 BCE. Maybe older. See the images? They translate to ‘Bastet’. So, I must assume that this is her name. Though it could be a play on the goddess, Bastet.”

At the name, the cat jumped to its feet and rubbed against the glass, purring loudly, rumbling through the room. Severus’s eyes widened as he felt the calming magic pulsate around them.

“Well, isn’t that interesting,” he grimaced.

Charlie’s eyes widened, excitement evident as he pressed his hand against the glass.

“Oh, you charming thing,” he cooed, “Aren’t you just  _ brilliant _ ? What else can you do?”

River’s eyes also sparkled with interest, also having a deep love of animals. Though Severus knew her passions lied closer with gaining knowledge. She smiled before looking over at Severus.

“If this cat is named after the goddess that may mean there are at least two others,” River continued, “Named after the goddess’s consort and the other goddess who shared him.”

“Well, there definitely has to be more than just her,” Charlie went on, “I mean, she wouldn’t exist. I doubt they’d live for thousands of years. But, that does beg the idea if they share memories with their ancestors like Trillypods or hive minds like the Hilden Bees…”

River bit her lip, trying not to laugh at her husband’s fascination, her adoration clear as she focused on Severus.

“But, that brings us back to work,” she said, looking at the collar, “She was found by American Archeologists with a muggleborn wizard in their ranks. He alerted the Egyptian Parliament of Magic. They told  _ him  _ there may have been an Ancient Wizarding community around where they were searching. There are dozens of people now scrambling to get the funding to offer the Egyptian Parliament so that they can excavate it. I want  _ us  _ to do it. Even if it’s in collaboration with the Egyptians and Americans. I acquired the Bast with extra funds and a  _ long  _ conversation Newt had on our behalf with some Egyptian officials he knows. That’s given us a lead. But, some idiot American is pitching a fit and wants to be included. And that’s fine, but I want to lead it.”

“Right,” Severus muttered, gently looking over the necklace, seeing what looked like runes along the edge, “This could open up an entirely forgotten group of spells and magic.”

“It could be amazing research for us,” she replied, even more excited than before, “These runes. I’ve never seen anything like them, Uncle Severus.”

“Have you contacted Lucius?” he pressed, feeling his own excitement burning as he thought of the possibilities.

“Not yet.”

“Then we should do so,” he muttered, “Fetch Hermione from the Ministry. Show her this and get her notes on them and put in the official enquiry. I’ll go see Lucius for the funding.”

River looked relieved and he almost laughed. While Lucius had relaxed  _ dramatically  _ he knew River still wasn’t in the mood for the Malfoy dramatics. She re-fixed the protective charms on the collar as Severus dismissed himself. He had a rich prat to suffer through.

∞

Hermione was high up on the shelves, organizing through the hundreds of archives. She did it once a week, the muggle way. Made sure everything was in its place and everything that needed to be filed away actively was. Then she’d send her Direct Messages to the departments who had the Wiznet server installed with a list of archival paperwork she needed back. And while it was tedious Hermione loved it.

She’d singlehandedly moved the entire department into using a private server in the newly created Wiznet. She’d been tempted to use it for years, knowing that the program created by Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott would make communication so much easier. Her parents had internet in their house when she was growing up and it was  _ so _ convenient. She loved her inks and quills, the self-writing quill currently writing down her dictations as she made her rounds was enough to show that, but that didn’t stop the convenience of sending Direct Messages, rather than having to write a million interdepartmental letters. It had cut the time in half.

Now if only she could make the rest of the bloody Ministry move toward using the Wiznet exclusively. It really made keeping things organized so much simpler. Losing a file was a lot harder when she could search an entire server for it. While most of the Archives were on paper, everything new she instantly uploaded to the new database she’d forced Theo to build her with a scanning charm she’d made for her Charm’s Mastery.

She’d only become Head of the Archive department two months ago, but Gods did she love it.

Not that she didn’t miss inspecting Dark Artifacts and cataloguing them, but she needed something a little more lax since her last health scare. The cursed knife had left Hermione internally damaged and would sometimes cause a charge of dark magic through her. And seeing as she’d yet to find anything to cure it, she found it hard to do less than just stave it off. Not to mention the PTSD from everything. No this was definitely a lot less stressful.

“Mia!” a voice shouted through the silent room.

“FUCK!” Hermione shouted as she jumped, reaching out to grab the bookshelf as files and journals began falling around her.

Laughter cackled through the room as everything froze and a moment later everything was righting itself.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself,” River called, grinning up at her, “You cursing is  _ literally _ my favourite thing in the world.”

Hermione glared, but then grinned. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve got something not even you can deny wanting to work on” she said, coyly, smirking up at her.

“Let’s see then?” Hermione asked, stepping down from the ladder as River made her way to Hermione’s office.

Hermione sealed the door just as River handed her the box. She placed it on the table and took the necessary precautions before knocking off the charms. She gasped, gently touching the collar, inspecting it.

“Is this genuine?” she pressed.

“Extremely. We’ve got a rare animal from Egypt a few days ago, it had this with it,” River said, “I can’t decide on the era though. Can you?”

“It has to be 1550 BCE, even farther back, if I’m honest,” she replied, inspecting it further, “What did Severus say?”

“He’s intrigued. Went to go see Uncle Lucius about getting funding.”

“Do you need help filing the paperwork?”

“Course, but also, would you want to help?”

“You know I don’t go on adventures anymore,” Hermione chastised.

“Oh, come now! It’ll be like a mini vacation. And I  _ know  _ you’d absolutely love it,” River lamented. Hermione was always the most fun person to have on excavations.

“No,” she laughed, “Take Bill. I’m sure he’s going mad in that museum basement.”

“ _ Hardly _ . Without you there he has a dozen more cursed objects to play with. I know Gringrotts is still  _ fuming  _ about me poaching him,” she cackled.

“I would be too. He was one of their best!”

The two grinned at each other as Hermione handed back the collar. “But, thanks for the invite.”

River huffed, “Fine. Just thought you’d want more of a reason to see hubby. Let’s get to those pesky papers.”

∞

Severus grumbled under his breath as he waited inside the Malfoy Manor. As soon as he arrived he’d sent a House Elf up to get him, yet fifteen minutes later he was still waiting. Ever since Lucius got out of Azkaban the man had lost all respect for decorum and time management. Severus thought it was near impossible for the man to become anymore  _ ridiculous _ , but here they were. If the shrieks from above meant anything it meant he’d escalated to having trysts in the middle of the day with his newest and, in his opinion most annoying, Sugar Baby. 

Though he did understand Lucius’s midlife crisis. After the war Narcissa had publicly courted progressive Pureblood, Xenophilius Lovegood. Then upon his release filed for divorce, outing him as a man with more unconventional desires in the bedroom in the divorce papers. And now she was happily married to one of the most influential men in the Wizarding World thanks to the success of the  _ Quibbler _ . He had also lost all of his holdings and companies, which had been passed down to his son while he was in prison. So, it was only natural that being forced into early retirement had left Lucius bored and in need of something to make his life worthwhile. Even if it was a spoiled younger woman and his wife’s ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend.

Why it had to be Rhonda Weasley, he didn’t know. The ex-auror had been fired after she’d been caught having sex with Lucius during a parole meeting in his office. Though how that even started happening Severus never wanted to know. But, from what he’d allowed Lucius to tell him when Ronnie started her transition it hadn’t gone well with her mother so he’d moved her right into the Manor.

While she’d been annoying as his former student, she was even more bratty as Lucius’s spoiled girlfriend. And from what he knew she’d cut Harry out of her life after he lectured her about ruining her career for Lucius.

“LUCIUS!” Severus shouted before hearing a loud crash and cursing from above.

A moment later a blond head appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Severus, old boy!” he shouted, running down the stairs, “You look positively scrumptious. What brings you here?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Our standing Monday appointment.”

“Ah, is it already Monday? Lost track of the time, didn’t I?” he chuckled.

“Hello, Snape,” Ronnie called as she stepped into the room, towering over Lucius in her heels. She leaned down, pressing her lips against his, “I’m going to go shopping, Daddy. I’ll be back soon.”

“Have fun, Baby Girl,” he murmured, kissing her softly.

She giggled, “I’ll find something to show off my new breasts,” she promised as Lucius’s eyes dipped to stare at her breasts.

“Daddy does love your new assets, princess,” he purred, just as Ronnie giggled, pressing against Lucius.

“Lucius,” Severus growled.

Malfoy cleared his throat and stepped away from Ronnie. “Have fun, Princess.”

“Bye, Daddy,” she pouted, before sneering at Severus and heading out the floo.

“Honestly, Lucius,” Severus growled, rolling his eyes, “ _ Daddy _ ? When I  _ know  _ she’s dominating you.”

“We dominate one another. There’s nothing wrong with being a Power Bottom, nor getting pegged every now and again,” he smirked, “Now, you usually don’t even bother to adhere to our weekly visits, usually you just wait for me to show up at the museum with a check, so what brings you by?”

“We need funding for an expedition to Egypt. We’ve found evidence of an ancient Wizarding Community.”

“Ooh, this is quite exciting,” he said, eyes wide, “May I tag along?”

“Are you allowed to leave the country?” Severus asked.

“Yes,” Lucius grumbled, “As long as I leave my wand behind.”

He rolled his eyes at the pouting aristocrat, “Well, River’s gone to put the paperwork in, anything you can do to put pressure where we need it would do wonders.”

“Consider it done,” he said, reaching for the file in Severus’s hand.

He handed it over before heading toward the floo. “We meet again in a week. Don’t be late.”

∞

Hermione and River spent the next two hours filling out paperwork before River disappeared and Hermione headed off to file them with the proper offices. When she finally finished filing all the papers at the proper offices it was already three. She sent a quick text to Severus before heading out to their favourite Chinese restaurant for an early dinner. It was part of their weekly Monday traditions. Their Mondays were always the worst so they always made plans to make it good.

After seven years of marriage Hermione could definitely say she understood what her mother had meant when she said wherever family was, was her home. Severus was her home in every way. After the war she’d felt so detached from everything, but seeing him, being around him, fueled her with a purpose and desire to do her best. He challenged her and pushed her and made her want to live versus the oblivion that was her depression.

She took her usual seat, watching out of the window as she waited for him, smiling as he finally appeared on the small street in Diagon Alley. Gods, he looked good. His beard was covering the scars from Nagini’s attack and his hair was peppered with streaks of grey, making him look even more distinguished. It amused her that the grey hair had changed his texture enough to give his hair a small wave in it. It had been a bit of a shock when he started to recover that his hair, when properly taken care of, wasn’t greasy at all. And surprisingly thick. She knew that under the dark robes there was a smarting of tattoos that she often liked to lick and caress and muscles that she didn’t know had existed, even with his wiry frame.

But, she knew if he was still in his robes he hadn’t gone to the museum at all today, meaning they’d have to stop by before heading home. Usually he’d change into slacks and a soft button down when he worked at the museum. Only when he was on official business did he need to look so intimidating.

Suddenly, she felt his amusement charging through her and affection prickling along their soul bond and she blushed. He opened the door and walked toward her. She rose to her feet as he leaned down, brushing his lips gently against hers.

“Your thoughts are  _ very  _ good for my ego, darling,” he murmured.

Her cheeks burned more as she sat across from him. “Shut up.”

“How was your day?” he pressed, before ordering their usual.

“Long, River came by and I filed the paperwork so you guys can start the project. Did Lucius accept to fund it?”

He nodded, “Of course, though he invited himself along.”

“River invited me,” she said, shrugging.

“You should come,” he replied, “I thought you’d jump at the chance, honestly.”

“I can’t just leave my department. Honestly, I’ve thought about it, but I just got the chaos under control.”

“Did River tell you what they found in Egypt?”   


“The jewelry?” she asked, as their food was brought to them.

“No, the creature the jewelry came from,” he prompted.

“No…”

“A rare Magical breed. They think it may have been hiding near an ancient Magical civilization.”

Her eyes widened, surprised that River had left that out.

“Really?! But, honestly, Sev. I don’t need to be making trips. Not when the department…”

He felt the panic before he saw it in her eyes. Ah, that’s why she didn’t want to leave. “Mia, the new treatments are working. In a few months I’ll have a full cure. Don’t stop living because you’re afraid of another attack.”

“I just don’t want to be invalid to you during a dangerous moment,” she muttered.

He watched his wife, taking in every new wrinkle, every new sign of age, and all he saw was how strong and beautiful she was. He reached out with his left hand, gently caressing the tattoo on her inner wrist that matched his own. He reached up with his other hand, taking a short curl in his fingers and gently springing it as he peered into her doe-brown eyes, letting his love for her spill through their bond.

“Hermione, you will  _ never  _ be invalid to me. No matter what.”

She smiled softly, caressing his cheek.

“How did I get so lucky?” she murmured.

He snorted. “I should be the one saying that. You’re the one who nursed me back to health when I frankly, did not deserve your attention. When I was behaving like an arse.”

She laughed softly as she tucked back in.

“When you hear back from the Ministry about being allowed to go we’ll revisit this conversation.”

“Good, that’s all I ask.”

“What  _ is  _ the creature they found?”

“A Bast,” he replied.

Her eyes widened, “Like the cat goddess?”

He nodded, “Yes, exactly. It’s where the Goddess got her name. The creature is where the muggles started their worship from. That artifact River brought to you is a cat collar.”

“And they’ve found one?”

He nodded. “Charlie is quite excited to spend time with it.”

“How fascinating,” she murmured, touching her lips with her fingertips.

He smirked, affectionate amusement spilling through their bond.

“Shut up,” she glared, “I know what you’re doing, Severus Snape.”

“And what is that, Hermione Snape?” he teased.

“You’re hoping to appeal to my inner swot, conniving arsehole,” she replied, playfully.

“Is it working?” he asked, quirking a brow.

“Maybe,” she replied, taking a bite of his orange chicken.

“Muppet.”

“Numpty.”

**Author's Note:**

> See ya'll at the same time next week ;)


End file.
